


Resets

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, References to Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "All right, what's wrong Sans?"*…wrong?"No cheeky question no…"*..horrible puns?He put down the half empty ketchup bottle onto the nightstand. You blinked at him in surprise. You wanted to say something, but he was faster. He said the exact same thing that you had in your mind, word by word.*and now you are reading my mind? nah, don’t worry, this is something else…it's just a bit complicated…
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Resets

The door closed behind you, and you've left the key inside the lock.

"I'm home." You stifled a small yawn as you took of your coat off and placed it on the hanger. You stepped into the living room with the shopping bag in your hand.

*here.

The answer came from the open bedroom.

You smiled and took out a bottle of ketchup and a box of Chinese food from the shopping bag and stepped into the room- Since Sans lived with you, it became a habit to buy dinner for the both of you.

"I see you also had an exhausting day. " The monster was still lying in your bed wearing the same clothes he always did, but at least the pink slippers were missing from his feet.

*as always.

He turned a small smile towards you, apparently pretty comfortable.

*how was your day?

You sighed, waving your hand dismissively and handed him the bottle.

*oh, ketchup!

You glanced over him, and smiled too.

"I can give you from my Chinese food too."

*nah, I'm fine, but thanks, so how was your day?

"Hmm, the usual?" You drew your legs closer to yourself and dug in into your still food dinner. You swallowed the fried noodles with delight, and ran through the day in your head.

"Yeah, the usual. Tiresome customers, stupid questions, everybody thinking they are the most intelligent person ever. It was already hard in retail but this mechanic thing isn't much better." Then, you recalled the best part of your day.

"Oh, now that I mention, I met Toriel, she sends her regards! She bought a new mobile so she could make a video call with Frisk." You chuckled a little as you remembered her kind expression.

The skeleton just nodded.

"Will Papyrus come over tomorrow?"

*yeah, he said he will bring some surprise spaghetti. so I didn’t say anything.

"All right, what's wrong Sans?"

*…wrong?

"No cheeky question no…"

*..horrible puns?

He put down the half empty ketchup bottle onto the nightstand. You blinked at him in surprise. You wanted to say something, but he was faster. He said the exact same thing that you had in your mind, word by word.

*and now you are reading my mind? nah, don’t worry, this is something else…it's just a bit complicated…

You put your dinner on the nightstand too, and turned towards him with a serious expression.

"What's this all about?"

Instead of an answering he looked into your eyes with a frighteningly empty expression on his face. You reached out towards him, bit he drew away from you, pulling his pullover over his face.

You felt your soul shiver a little.

*just…what's the meaning of all this? you will get it out of me eventually, at first you won't understand, and after…after that…it doesn’t matter…the kid will reset and I will wake up underground regardless…

His words, if possible, confused you even more.

"Wow, all right. What I certainly understood, that I don’t understand what the hell you are talking about. But…" You laid down beside him. "…whatever happens I will be here. " You gave a small kiss on his head. "And I won't go anywhere."

You considered it a small victory that he didn’t move away. You played his words again and again in your head but you just couldn’t make heads or tails of them. You didn’t know how long you two remained there besides each other in silence. It wasn’t an awkward, or a foreboding silence, so you just let it be, until Sans decided to finally break it.

*it is going to be a long tale, but I've learned to summarise it pretty well..so…

The next thirty minutes was the most confusing and exhausting tale of your life. Even so, he was telling the truth. No matter how convoluted and absurd it sounded, you could feel that it was true. You could feel the déjà vu in your body.

The main character in his tale was a kid, who fallen down into the underworld and delivered the monsters from their underground prison. But unfortunately, that was not the end of it. At first it was hard to understand the concepts of "Reset" and "Save", but as they slowly became clear in your mind, a horrible feeling began to manifest inside you. Sans didn’t stop there, he told you everything he remembered, all the Resets, the paths the kid gone down. To wake up there again and again despite what the human promised.

*they only tried the genocide route ones, but…

He chuckled dryly.

*they were really determined to see everything, and they got burned doing so… they deleted the past but they couldn’t wash their hands…everything changed after that, I can no longer trust them. I think they want to save themselves, but they couldn’t change the past this time. I warned them, but they didn't listen.

You glanced out the window. The sun was already down, and the only thing bringing light to the room was your standing lamp.

You hugged him, drawing him closer to you, and placing your hand on his.

"I am sorry."

The skeletons fingers intertwined with yours.

*it's okay.

"No, it's not. Nobody should have experienced what you did." You gave out a small sigh. "And nobody should have power such as theirs."

He chuckled a little bit, but you could feel him snuggling closer to you.

*you always say this, you empathise with both me and the kid.

You tried to say something, but he was faster once again.

*its okay, you always made your way in the world with an open mind, I am very grateful that you can still tolerate this lazy bonehead skeleton

You blew out a tired breath and gave him another peck on the head.

"Bone-head? Well that’s certainly true. Thank you for telling me all that." You closed your eyes while you mulled over his previous words in your head.

"Is every reset the same?"

*technically yeah, there are small differences, happenings because I or the kid did something different after we got out from the mountain, but if I did everything the same, it would turn out the same.

You slowly caressed his fingers, trying to think of something that would help. What would you say? What you wouldn’t say?

_What can I say that I wouldn’t have said in any other time?_

You pushed your had against Sans'. His chuckle became a bit bitter, but it was not entirely devoid of warmth.

*don’t think too hard, it doesn’t worth it

"It does for me, I want to help you."

*thanks, and I know it (Y,/N). but even I don’t know what could help

You sighed a little, and amidst your puzzlement a small thought rose.

"What did I say to you? You know, in the other times."

The skeleton didn’t answer, so you slightly nudged his shoulder with your nose.

"Sans?"

*you said to me that ióI am not alone, after that the same but that you want to help to me, talking to Frisk, and Toriel, anyone…and after that failed…

He took a breather and glanced over his shoulder. You could see his heart glowing under his clothes, faintly.

*you told me that whatever happens, I will find a home here

The glowing became stronger. Smiling you kissed his head and leaned over him and looked down at him, your smile became warmer. Now the slight blue shine crept up to his face, and he looked at you in confusion.

*um, (Y/N)?

You could feel your own face becoming hotter.

"I love you."

There was a silence.

There was no need for further words, Sans heart was clearly visible by now through his shirt.

*you…

You chuckled again and kissed his temple.

"So I still can say new things for you. I didn’t want to rush this on you, sorry. But based on what you say, you always end up beside me, and tell me the truth. You even remembered what I said to you. Knowing that I am important to you and that makes me so damn happy.

You let yourself fall back beside him and hugged him. The skeleton turned towards you, snuggling closer, but he was unable to look into your eyes.

*I just…

Sans buried his face and fingers into your clothes.

"Thank you, Sans, that you told everything to me, again."

*gladly.

Answered the skeleton with a still shining heart.

"I don’t know, what will tomorrow held for us, or even tonight." You kicked your socks and sweater off and pulled the blanket on yourselves. "But you know, what I will say now will be true to the letter. I will help you; it didn’t work the first few times, but who cares? I will find away eventually, don’t give up." You caressed his face slowly and turned it towards yourself. His left eye glowed in the same soft colour as his heart. "Please don’t give up Sans. I will always be here for you.

You placed a kiss on his cheek. Your own was burning, and your heartbeat thumped in your ear. Still, everything seemed to quiet down, as he slowly embraced your neck with his arms.

*thanks, I promise .

Those three words were enough for you.

You two spent the night in each other's arms. You didn’t think about the possibility that all this happened before, or what will happen if tomorrow you will wake up alone. Your mind was entirely occupied by the slowly breathing skeleton in your arms, with his glowing blue heart.


End file.
